


A Three-Way Schism

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Female Uchiha Obito, Genderbending, Jinchuriki Rin Nohara, Kakashi Gaiden, Naruto AU, Other, Polyamory, Team Minato - Freeform, Team Minato-centric, evil hatake kakashi, good Obito Uchiha, team minato AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>schism - ˈs(k)izəm - noun: a split or division between strongly opposed sections or parties, caused by differences in opinion or belief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Three-Way Schism

**Author's Note:**

> This is something kind of caught between an actual fic and a sheet of headcanons? Idk tbh I just wanted to post this AU Idea that's been lowkey taking over my life. (just to prevent confusion, Obito is a cis girl in this and Rin is a trans girl. That part won't really make a difference though.)

Team Minato forms. Rin’s a gifted medic, Kakashi a skilled prodigy, and Obito is a hotheaded passionate child. They’re lead by Minato Namikaze a war hero listed by the enemy as “flee on sight.”

Hatake Kakashi's father was once a hero. Until a day came where his comrades lives outweighed the mission. The repercussions were severe and as a result everyone had turned on him until he finally took his own life. Kakashi now feels as though he has to carry the weight of his father’s failure. 

Nohara Rin is the only child of a devoted single mother. Once upon a time, she’d had an older sister and a father. Until the wars stole them away. Rin’s mother, Nobuko, was reluctant to let her daughter be a shinobi. But with Rin’s natural talents for medicine, and the lack of incoming funds, it’d be a waste not to train her.

Uchiha Obito is a very sad, bitter little girl. She’s never known her family and she refuses to acknowledge the people who own the building she lives in as such. Already, everyone has decided to count her out. She’s a girl and a bastard child; a dreadful combination within the Uchiha. Odds are, she’ll never awaken her sharingan and will die as canon fodder on the battlefield.

Namikaze Minato is a man who has gained fame in all the shinobi nations. Solid kage level with a bounty as such. With his signature Hirashin technique, he truly is a force to be reckoned with. And now he will be placed in charge of three young lives.

Uzumaki Kushina is one of a few survivors of the infamous Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure. Renowned as Konohagakure’s “Red Hot-blooded Habenaro” and even stronger than her fiance, Minato.

 

Kakashi, Obito, and Rin graduate at the age of nine and are placed under the guidance of Minato Namikaze. All three of them are battling their own demons. Obito’s fear of being abandoned, Kakashi’s fear of failure, and Rin’s fear of being useless.

...............................................

It starts with Kakashi coming to get Obito for practice because once again, she’s late. He watches his team’s resident crybaby standing totally still and stone faced while an adult tells her she’s a waste of space. A mistake. He says nothing as Obito wipes tears from her face after the woman goes inside. Contrary to Obito's beliefs, he's not heartless. He does, however, tell her she’s getting better with her katon jutsu in a quiet voice as they arrive. Obito mumbles a breathy "thanks". They don't speak of this.

Rin’s been a friend of Obito’s since they were little girls. They’ve always been close, ever since Rin found her wandering in a park and befriended her. Nohara Nobuko keeps pictures of Rin and Obito as they’ve grown together. She doesn’t have the sufficient income to take Obito in (there’s barely enough to keep food on the table for just the two of them is it is), or she would have. She see’s the way Obito is treated within the Uchiha compound and it repulses her.

Minato also notices the way Obito is treated by her clan and her landlord’s. The signs of abuse are downright textbook. This is how Obito receives permission to stay with him and Kushina whenever she wants. 

It’s a slow, tedious thing, but slowly they become each others family. Obito and Kakashi take longer; they have clashing personalities and often use each other as punching bags when their emotions escalate. Eventually they find ways to compliment each other.

Gradually the three of them grow to conceal each others flaws and amplify their strengths. Soon it seems they’re more than friends. They fall into something that should be awkward, but works for them. They’re in love and can’t live without each other.

Until a dreadful day comes where they have to.

It should have been a simple mission; cut supply routes, destroy a bridge. It should have been simple. It should have been. 

This should have been simple mission ends with Kakashi pinned under boulders while Obito screams and cries and frantically tries to move the chunks of stone. There had been a moment where she'd seen him go down; where her heart stopped. She'd been about to pull him out of the way, but she failed. 

Kakashi, with blood dripping down his face, voice a weak gurgly whisper tells Obito how to summon his ninken, that he’s transferring their contract to her. Rin watches the exchange in horror, knowing there's nothing she can do. It'd take a miracle. She's never felt so helpless.

When Minato arrives to assist, Obito won’t leave Kakashi; screaming about how she’s not going to leave him. Minato is forced to knock her out so he can get her out of there in one piece. No one seems to notice the three tomoe spinning in Obito’s now blood red eyes as they slide shut.

Obito wakes up with missing fingernails, bandaged hands, and the knowledge Kakashi is never coming back. When Minato tries to ask how she’s doing, Obito brings her hand across his face. And he lets her.

The fifth member of their makeshift family gone leaves a rift; an irreparable one between Obito and Minato. Rin and Obito’s bond just grows stronger, united by their mutual grieving. They tell themselves that this is what Kakashi would have wanted for them. But deep down they feel they're betraying him somehow.

The first time Obito summons Kakashi's ninken (they will always be his, she tells herself) it's with a heavy heart. When Pakkun asks where Kakashi is, Obito tries to tell him that he's gone, but can't finish the sentence through her tears. In the next few months they become almost as much a life line for her as Rin.

It’s another year before they’ll both go on a mission. Rin is captured by Kirigakure and forced to become the container of the sanbi. A forced time bomb meant to destroy her own home. She’d been placed deliberately where she’d be saved, tailed by kiri anbu to make it convincing.

As soon as she found out, Rin fully intended to have someone kill her so she’d be unable to destroy her own home. “You will die with me.” she told the Sanbi, standing unafraid. “I’ll make sure of it.”

And then she watches as Obito takes a sword to the chest and something seems to snap within her. Her last teammate, dead.

“Use me” The Sanbi offers. 

Together they make a deal based on a mutual desire for destruction and revenge. Soon Rin is engulfed in demonic chakra and the entire battlefield is razed and covered in corpses. When Konoha enforcements arrive there is only one survivor. A young fifteen year old Uchiha girl with a sword through her chest and losing blood fast. Once she’s been brought to the hospital, her condition has been stabilized, the first thing she asks is “Rin?”

It’s been concluded that the Sanbi was too much for her to handle and it consumed her entire being, leaving nothing but memory behind. Right there in the hospital Obito’s eyes shift into an odd swirling pattern. Her mangekyou.

Rin has by no means been consumed by Isobu’s chakra. She’s run off and is thriving off of it. The girl has concluded that the system that left Kakashi do die under heaps of stone at the tender age of thirteen, and claimed the life of her last teammate not two years later is not one she wishes to serve. She and Isobu develop a surprisingly civil relationship on the basis of keeping others out and ensuring their own survival. They’re one hell of a team.

But someone else had been there that night Rin believed her last teammate had died.

Hatake Kakashi had all but been brought back from the dead when Madara found his little body under all that rock and revived him through the use of Hashirama’s cells, giving him the Mokuton. It’s almost two years before he’s back to full strength. Hell, he’s even stronger now than he’d been then. And something stirring in his gut tells him Obito and Rin are in trouble.

He escapes the cave that’d been his home for nearly twenty months, heart pounding. 

He arrives to watch Obito take a sword to the chest and collapse.

He’s hardly paying attention to Rin and Isobu’s tandem tantrum, silently standing in the rain as the demonic chakra consumes the area. And just like Rin, something snaps within him. He’ll never go home; there’s nothing to go back to, not now. The same system that had ruined his father had now claimed the last two people he had ever loved. But he would change that. He’d use Madara and he’d fix the world.

It’s nearly midnight and Obito lies in a hospital bed. The rhythmic beeps from the EKG tell her she’s alive as glassy eyes look through an open window and into the night. She feels empty, like this whole thing is her fault. She should have seen that sword coming. She should have saved Rin.

Then she watches as a white thing emerges from the tree next to her window. This must have been a nightmare, she figured. She’s still weak from surgery, but sits up, kunai in hand, mangekyou spinning. It’s of no use, however. The thing has jumped into the hospital room through the window and is on the bed with her. And then, taking advantage of her silent horror, reaches forward and pulls her left eye out of it’s socket. She starts to scream and then the hospital staff is running in. The white creature is gone just like it came, leaving Obito to nurse a bloody eye socket and spend the rest of her life wondering what that thing had been.

When Kakashi gets back to the cave that night, Madara's got something for him. An eye. A blood colored, mangekyou sharingan eye held in a little glass jar. "Your teammate, Obito was it, would have wanted you to have this." the old man assures. "Unfortunately, this was all we could salvage."

Kakashi decides to accept the eye. 

He'll make a newer, better world, for Rin and for Obito.

**Author's Note:**

> I have yet to decide if I'll continue this, but if you have any questions, you can ask me about them on my tumblr blog, dork-bending. Hope you enjoyed this bc it's wrecked my shit tbh.


End file.
